The present invention relates to the field of movement exercises within the scope of sport and rehabilitation.
Human movement is a complicated biomechanical sequence. Thus, for example, an athlete using a sports object, such as a ball or a piece of throwing equipment, needs to practice these motion sequences, which lead to an ideal sports result, during training. The situation is substantially more complicated in the case of so-called team sports, wherein e.g. a technical-tactical interaction of athletes amongst themselves and with a piece of playing or throwing equipment needs to be practiced during training.
Technical devices, which e.g. enable a video analysis of a game that has already taken place, are known for training analysis purposes. Such a video analysis assists in being able to make a statement relating to the movements of the individual players with respect to one another and with respect to the ball.
A disadvantage of such devices consists of the fact that they cannot be used for supporting the movement exercise in real time. For this reason, such devices are also unsuitable in the field of rehabilitation, where it is particularly important to support a rehabilitation patient already during the support of a movement exercise.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to develop a concept for supporting a movement exercise in real time.
This object is achieved by the features of the independent claims. Advantageous development forms are the subject matter of the dependent claims, the description and the figures.